Similar Opposites
by WritergirlLB
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel meet 3 other trick or treaters in the human world. Not only are they as troublesome as the troublesome trio, but they act and look almost exactly like them. Why don't these kids belong in Halloween Town? No one knows. When the 6 children get to know each other more and more, they realize they may have more in common then they think.
1. Let's sneak out

Similar Opposites Chapter 1

: Let's sneak out

Lock

Well, you're here to listen to the story of how Shock, Barrel and I met our "Alternate Twins". Listen up cause' I'm not repeating! Let's see, ah! I remember! It was the middle of October and Shock, Barrel, and I were just coming back from our daily routine of mayhem and pranks. We were on our way to the tree house when Shock said something very interesting.

"I'm just saying! Jack never lets us out on Halloween! I want to go scaring! Trick or treating when were tired and feast on candy!"

"Yah, but how are we supposed to go out?" I said. Shock hit me with her broomstick.

"Obviously, we sneak out!"

"Good idea" Barrel and I said together. That's when I punched Shock's arm.

"OOWWW!"

"That's what you get for hitting me"

Shock growled and lunged at me.

"Hey knock it off!" I yelled. I climbed on top of her and pinned her down.

"Get off of me!" Shock yelled.

"MAKE ME!"

"OWW OWW OWW!"

When Shock bit my tail I stopped.

"FINE YOU WIN!" I screamed. That brat made my tail bleed! I pouted but we continued on our way home.

By then we were at the tree house. We went up the elevator and I noticed it needed some oil.

"Hey guys" I said "Let's steal some oil tomorrow for the elevator"

Shock and Barrel agreed and we continued upward. When we got up, Shock went into the kitchen to make dinner, Barrel went to a drawer, grabbed string, and tied a noose. I went to the corner of the room and sat at a desk. There I drew blue-prints on some ideas I had in mind for the next Halloween. Rub garlic on the vampire's door. Put butter on the mayor's stairs. An escape route to the human world to go scaring. When I finished, I rolled them into neat scrolls and sealed them with red candle wax. That's when I heard Shock.

"Dinners ready! Come n' get it before I do!"

Quickly, Barrel and I ran. There was a small table and set around it was snake and spider stew. We slopped it down hungrily.

"It's not as good as Oogie's." Barrel complained.

"Yah but no one can make it as good as Oogie." Shock said.

I just nodded my head. Though, at first, we were happy that he was gone. No longer having to be frightened of him, but after a while we realized he was our only real parent figure. As long as any of us could remember, Oogie was there. Of course, we wondered what happened before Oogie, but there no need to waste time wondering. We'll never know

…

Author Note: Hi guys! WritergirlLB here with my first chapter of my first story! Yay! Sorry the chapter is short but I pre-wrote this and there are like 15 chapters. I'll try to update this story every week or something.

So, what's going to happen next?

Will Lock, Shock, and Barrel escape to the human world?

When will the alternate twins show up?

Find out next time!

~WritergirlLB (Happy Summer!)

P.S. Watch out for my other Nightmare Before Christmas stories! I'm planning on uploading a new story too. Please comment and what not. I appreciate any tips and/tricks!


	2. Halloween

Similar Opposites Chapter 2

: Halloween

Shock

On Halloween night, Lock showed me his plan.

"First, we'll go into this tombstone." He pointed to a tombstone with a cross on it. "It will take us to a community called West Park. There are a lot of kids there and some people who are great victims for our pranks and scares."

"How do you know?" Barrel asked

"I explore"

"You did not! You wouldn't go to the human world without us!" I exclaimed. How could he sneak out without us! That little devil!

"Sorry"

I glared at him. "Don't worry tomorrows Halloween, we'll go then." He said. I still glared.

Then we went off to bed. I changed into my night clothes in the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth.

Our bedroom is one room with 3 mattresses. It was divided into our boundaries. We put tape on the floor to show whose side is whose.

Inside my tape line was a purple mattress. A small black table with a green candle. Inside the drawers were my potions, matches, clothes, knives, dolls with heads, dolls without heads, and axes. In the bottom of the stack is a picture of me, Lock, and Barrel. I painted the floor violet too, just because it looked nice.

Lock's side is all red. He has a red drawer with who knows what. On top of it is a red candle. Next to it is a red mattress. He stole a red carpet for his side and I see from time to time, trucks for smashing.

On Barrel's side it all black. He has a black mattress with a black table with a black candle. He didn't paint or put a carpet over the floor because the floor IS black.

The rules are simple in this room. No going into other people's sides. No steeling from each other in this room. No pranks in this room. We all respected the rules. Broke them here and there, but were good about the not going into the others side part.

When Oogie Boogie was right underneath us, we moved our entire mattress together to make one big one and huddled together for protection. Of course we don't do that anymore and if anyone asks we deny.

Silently, I fell asleep to nightmares of monsters and skeleton heads! It was such a nice nightmare.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

For Halloween we put on our usual Halloween costumes and head out first thing in the morning. When we reached the graveyard it was already dark. (Thanks to a little map mishap involving Barrel)

Lock showed us the tomb. We opened the door and walked inside. When we got out it was almost as dark as Halloween town itself! Perfect. We came out of this statue in the middle if the park that looked like a bunch of bundled shapes put together.

We continued to walk and we got a truck load of candy, we even scared teenagers, and pranked so many unsuspecting people.

We were in the park were came from when we saw a bunch of bushes. We hid there and got a bunch of water balloons filled with sour milk and waited for an unsuspected bystander. That's when I saw a tree branch sway oddly. I noticed 3 figures in the tree.

"Shock, look"

Lock was pointing at some adults and they were heading our way. Then I looked at the tree. The figures were still there and they had something in their hands. I nudged Lock and Barrel and pointed at the tree.

"They're going to steal our victims!" Barrel whispered.

"We'll hit the victims before them." Lock said.

Right before the three could pull anything we pelted the adults with our balloons. We laughed our heads off! It was so funny! When the adults gave up looking for who did it they walked away cursing. When they left, the three got out of the tree. They were in the shadows but we could hear them.

"Hey! You three stole our prank! We were waiting there for 10 minutes!" a girls voice exclaimed.

"Yah! What's up with that?" a boys voice said

"Not cool dude! Not cool!" a deeper boy's voice shouted.

We still couldn't see who they were but they were a little taller than us. The girl in front of me was the tallest of the three. In front of Lock was a boy that was average height. In front of Barrel was another boy but he was shorter.

"Do you know what's not cool? Not showing yourselves!" Barrel shouted

The three looked at each other and stepped out of the shadows.

…

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Second chapter is out! Yay! Now, I may have to explain one thing. The chapters are narrated by the name that comes right after the title of the chapter. Just thought you would want to know.

Just want to mention, I will respond to any questions in the comments and reviews, so if your confused my something I wrote please tell me! I will happily answer how many questions you may have.

So…..

Who are the 3 children?

Could they be dangerous?

Find out next time! ~WritergirlLB


	3. Meeting the Strangers

Similar Opposites Chapter 3

: Meeting the strangers

Lock

When they stepped out of the shadows, I was surprised. They looked almost exactly like us, only with a twist. The boy in front of me was dressed as a demon. He dyed his hair red and looked almost like me but no tail and had sharp nails and wings!

The girl in front of Shock was a witch, but she wore white and orange. Her witch hat looked like a piece of candy corn! Her nails were painted in the stripes like candy corn and her hair was wavy and thick.

The boy in front of Barrel was a ghoul. He wore black and white and had orange hair. The way they looked at us and we looked at them was like looking into a mirror.

"So what are your names?" I asked

They looked at each other and smirked

"Red!" the demon said

"Candy!" the candy corn witch said

"Flame!" the ghoul said

I just stared. That's how WE introduce ourselves. Then Candy spoke.

"How about you guys?"

We smirked.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

They looked at us. Red crossed his arms.

"So where do you guys live?"

"Well" Shock started. Then she gasped. "Quick! What time is it?"

Candy looked down at her watch.

"11:40 pm"

Then I gasped. The plan was to get home at 11:45! Jack always caught up with us to make sure we didn't escape. Like we did now.

"Uh...What's up?" Flame asked questionably.

"We have to get home. NOW!" Barrel screamed

"Let us come with you!" Flame said

I looked at Shock. She shook her head.

"Sorry. Jack would never let us."

"Who's Jack?" Red asked

"Next time we meet, I'll tell you guys." Barrel said.

"But-" Red and Flame stared.

"Nope guys. They said no, so, no." Candy smirked

I knew that smirk.

"And no following us." I said

" Ok!" Candy said with a poker-face-like smile

Barrel, Shock, and I opened the statue and went in. I waved them goodbye and closed the door. Little did I know, Red, Candy, and Flame had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

...

Authors Note:

Now you guys have finally met my OCs! Yay! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but now my new chapter is out! {Like it really matters. No one reviews. :*(} Please review! Please! If you don't, I will not continue this story. (Not really...)

Hugs

-WritergirlLB


	4. Halloween Town

Similar Opposites Chapter 4

:Halloween Town

Candy

After Lock, Shock, and Barrel went into the statue I climbed up a tree and ate some candy.

"Can we go now?" Flame whined

"No. They'll be too close. Trust me, I know these things."

I hate it when my cohorts are such wimps! We've known each other for like... FOREVER! Plus they aren't very patient. Pranks take patience.

At around 11:45 I decided to go.

"Now!" I said

All three of us climbed in the black portal. Flame and Red were a little slower going in but I went in without a second thought. My cohorts are such scardy cats! They couldn't walk into a fun house with mirrors without being scared.

When I saw a door in the darkness, I pulled the handle and opened it. For this wondrous vision none were prepared. I was excited, though Red and Flame were quite scared. The world was so different. It was dark and dreary. There were bare trees everywhere. Tombstones were in every inch of the place and a hill with a spiral at the end shone against the moon. I walked down a path and urged my cohorts forward.

Suddenly we came to a bridge that went over darkness. At the end was a town with dark black and orange buildings. I picked up a rock and threw it on the bridge. Nothing happened. Cautiously I walked over the bridge. Me being the leader, my friends trusted me. When we got to the town, I saw people in the most amazing costumes. They looked so real. It's like the werewolf costume could really bite you. Then I saw the ghosts. At first I thought cool. But then I realized they were floating off the ground! I heard something drop (2 things to be exact) and I looked behind me to see Red and Flame on the floor unconscious! (I'll admit they lasted a little longer than I thought) I looked around. Then a clock on a building, I was thinking was Town Hall, shown 11:58. Then the people (Or monsters if you think about it) broke into song

BOYS AND GIRLS OF EVERY AGE

WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE?

COME WITH US AND YOU WILL SEE

THIS OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!

THIS IS HALLOWEEN!

THIS IS HALLOWEEN!

PUMPKIN SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE

TRICK OR TREAT

TIL THE NEIGHBORS COME AND DIE OF FRIGHT

THIS OUR TOWN EVERYBODY SCREAM

IN THIS TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!

I peered into a house to see a bed. Underneath it were glowing red eyes and throat ripping teeth! COOL!

I AM THE ONE HIDING UNDER YOU BED

TEETH GROUND SHARP AND EYES GLOWING RED!

Then my gaze transfixed on the stairs (or under it)

I AM THE ONE HIDING UNDER YOUR STAIRS

FINGERS LIKE SNAKES AND SPIDERS IN MY HAIR!

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

THIS OS HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

IN THIS TOWN WE CALL HOME EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN SONG

Then a guy in the shape of a triangle started singing. After he did his head turned 360°!

IN THIS TOWN DON'T WE LOVE IT NOW EVERYBODY'S WAITING FOR HE NEXT SURPRISE

I walked into an ally to see a black cat. Dragging my cohorts with me. The cat jumped on a trash can and suddenly the lid came off showing a scary looking demon.'

ROUND THAT CORNER MAN

HIDING IN THE TRASH CANS

SOMETHINGS WAITIN AT THE OUNCE AND HOW YOU'LL

SCREAM!

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

RED AND BLACK

AND SLIMY GREEN

ARENT YOU SCARED

Suddenly 2 witches flew over head

WELL THAT'S JUST FINE

SAY IT ONCE

SAY IT TWICE

TAKE A CHANCE AND ROLL THE DICE

RIDE WITH THE MOON IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!

Then a walking tree with a face and hanging men walked up.

EVERYBODY SCREAM

EVERYBODY SCREAM!

Then the hanging men spoke.

IN OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!

Then I sucked into darkness to see a clown. I'll admit clowns are creepy! So yeah...

I AM THE CLOWN WITH THE TEAR AWAY FACE!

Then it grabbed its face and pulled to see a black hole. Then its voice got deeper.

HERE IN A FLASH AND GONE WITHOUT A TRACE

Apparently, the smoke the clown pulled took me with it. Suddenly I was in a bed room and I saw a girl brushing her hair by the window.

I AM THE ONE WHEN YOU CALL WHO'S THERE?

I AM THE WIND BLOWING THROUGH YOUR HAIR

Then I looked at the moon to see a shadow so huge! Then it talked!

I AM THE SHADOW ON THE MOON AT NIGHT

FILLING YOUR DREAMS TO THR BRIM OF FRIGHT!

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

I walked down stairs and left. I was in a huge house! I wondered if Red and Flame would like this place. I realized I left my cohorts be he fountain! Quickly I ran out. Luckily the fountain was right across the street. Then I saw a scarecrow on a straw donkey. I watched and he was heading right towards us. Quickly I dragged my friends away and I heard a children chorus somewhere on the other side of the fountain.

TENDER LUMPLINGS EVERYWHERE

LIFES NO FUN WITHOUT A GOOD SCARE

THAT'S OUR JOB BUT WERE NOT MEAN

IN OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN

Then I saw the triangle guy again.

IN THIS TOWN

DONT WE LOVE IT NOW EVERYBODY'S WAITING FOR THE NEXT SURPRISE

SKELETON JACK MIGHT CATCH YOU IN THE BACK

AND SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE MAKE YOU JUMP OUT OF YOU SKIN!

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

EVERYBODY SCREAM

WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE WAY FOR A BEEY SPECIAL GUY

Suddenly the scarecrow moved! Grabbing a torch from one of the audience members he swallowed it, caught on fire and scared some other people on the crowd.

OUR MAN JACK IS KING OF THE PUMPKIN PATCH

EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN KING NOW

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

HALLOWEEN

Then the scarecrow jumped into the fountain I was inched away from. Then 2 kids started to sing

IN THIS TOWN

WE CALL HOME EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN SONG

LA LA LA

HALLOWEEN

LA LA LA

HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN

LALALALALALALALA!

WWEEEEEEE!

Everybody was laughing! Including me, who couldn't help singing along to the last part. I was too busy laughing, I didn't see a skeleton rise from the fountain. Like on cue the Town Hall clock chimed 12:00. I was still laughing when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stood perfectly still. What I saw next was a huge surprise.

Author's Note: OOHHH! Hang over! So now you guys finally get to know these guys a little better. As you can see, Red and Flame can be wimps. I think Candy is pretty awesome! Please review!

Whose hand is on Candy's shoulder?

Where is Lock, Shock, and Barrel?

Will the 3 humans be safe in the town of Halloween?

Find out next time!

~WritergirlLB


	5. My New Friend Jack

Similar Opposites Chapter 5

: My new friend Jack

Candy

The hand on my shoulder was bony (I mean REALLY bony) and as white as a sheet. I looked behind me to see a skeleton about 7 feet tall! He wore a very fashionable pin-striped suit with a matching bat bow tie. We looked at me with a frown and spoke.

"Shock! Where were you! I told you not to go out-" he stopped and looked at me for a moment.

"I'm so terribly sorry." The skeleton told me. "You look very much like another child I know. I'm Jack. Jack Skellington. THE PUMPKIN KING!"

"Nice title. My names Candy. The demon is Red and the orange head is Flame." I told him gesturing towards my unconscious friends.

He was the Jack; Lock, Shock, and Barrel were talking about. Then Jack spoke again.

"Are they ok?" kneeling down so he was around my height, he examined my cohorts.

"How about you come to my house, and we can wait for them to wake up!" Jack told me.

Honestly, I wanted to. Jack seemed pretty cool and from what Jack said when he thought I was Shock, I couldn't blame the trio for being scared. I remembered horrible punishments because I was caught sneaking out.

"Sure." I told him

"Splendid! I'll take him." Jack said while he scooped up Flame and we walked towards his house. We were silent for a while I looked around the dark town that was Halloween. When we got to his house, I was in shock! It was a huge mansion with at least 50 steps to get all the way up! I walked up and Jack opened the door for me and acting like a gentlemen.

"Sally I'm home!"

"In the kitchen."

I looked at Jack. "Is Sally your wife?" I asked. He nodded. We walked into the kitchen to see a rag-doll creature moving around and making dinner. I was in this house minutes before! Sally was the girl brushing her hair during the song! I smiled. If you get past the fabric skin, stitches and falling body parts she looks very pretty. When she saw my friends, she immediately stopped what she was doing, wetted a cloth and put them on Flame and Red's foreheads. Jack set Flame on a black sofa and I put Red on an orange chair. I sat next to Flame and Jack sat next to me.

"So did you have a nice Halloween?" Jack asked me.

"Oh yes." I said "Halloween is my favorite night of the year!"

Jack smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you liked it. I worked very hard on it this year."

"Can you explain that to me?" I asked

Then Jack explained all about the holiday worlds and how we were in Halloween. Then he told a story of how he fell in love with Sally, defeated the town villain, and tried to make Christmas.

"You're the one who made all the macabre toys on Christmas?" I asked

Jack nodded and hung his head as if expecting a scolding. I laughed and laughed. Jack looked confused.

"That was the best Christmas ever! And you're looking at me like I'm going to punish you! You know I kept your toy."

Jack looked up at me with joyful eyes

"You kept my hard worked on toy? I thought Sandy took them all back." Jack exclaimed

"Well, I opened my present early to find a vampire teddy bear. I loved it so much and I guess Santa noticed how much I liked it so he let me keep it"

"Where is it now?" Jack asked.

I took off my candy corn witch hat to show a small vampire teddy bear with very sharp teeth. Jack smiled and looked at the doll with care.

"I always loved it. I'm sorry all your hard work had to go to waste that year." I told him.

"It's fine. It's not your fault all the other mortals got scared of all my toys." Then Jack looked at me.

"Why didn't you faint or get scared when you came here like your friends?" Jack asked.

I thought for a moment. I realized the answer was so simple.

"I like to be scared!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

Then Jack smiled a devilish smile. Then he told me

"I've been conducting a series of experiments and I made a fear potion. Would you like to try it first?"

"Yes!"

Jack walked upstairs quickly and came back with a green bottle filled with a red gas. He opened the bottle and let me take a whiff.

Suddenly, I was no longer in Jack's house. I was tied in chair in the middle of nowhere. I was forced to watch every way a person could be tortured, and the people being tortured were Red and Flame.

They were tortured from burned to bathing in boiling oil, to being dumped in water and electrocuted. I even saw them being eaten by one of my old caretakers. And Worst of all. Beaten with a metal baseball bat. I heard their screams and I struggled in my chair. Trying to get out. Do something.

"No! No! Stop! I'll do anything! Stop! Do anything you want to me, but stop hurting them!" I screamed

Then I was back in Jack's house. After a moment I burst into laughter.

"Do it again! That was fun!" I shouted

Jack looked at me and chuckled.

"What did you see?" Jack asked

I told him about Flame and Red was being tortured in every way possible, but for some reason they refused to die. They had to deal with the agony. They could see me and they begged me to kill them. To end their agony. And the scariest part was that I didn't know what to do. However the rush of fright was too fun to ignore!

Jack listened carefully and wrote down notes. He let me take a few more whiffs of the potion then took it back upstairs.

I sat on the sofa and Red started to stir. I watched as he woke up.

"Oh! Candy! I had the worst nightmare. We met these kids that looked like us and we followed then to this freaky universe and-" that's when he actually looked around. He held his head in his hands and fainted again! I rolled my eyes. If only he could see the monsters here are nice, he wouldn't be such a scaredy cat! Then I realized Jack saw it all.

"Hey, Candy. Can you tell me about these kids that looked almost exactly like you and your friends?" Jack asked suspiciously

Oh oh. Should I? Shouldn't I? Why not? Oh well.

"Well, my friends and I were on a pranking spree cause' it's Halloween!" I started. "My friends and I were hiding in a tree and these adults showed up and we were ready to egg them-" Jack didn't look happy at my choice of a prank. I smiled and continued

"When these three other kids hit them with water balloons filled with what looked like sour milk." I made a face remembering how bad it smelled.

"Then we met these kids named Lock, Shock, and Barrel. We were just talking and they said they had to go. They went through a statue in the middle of the park and we followed a little after."

Jack was deep in thought. I took off my candy-corn witch hat and twisted it nervously. Maybe I shouldn't have told Jack.

…

Author's Note: Now Candy met Jack and the rest of Halloween Town! Looks like Candy had a pretty sad past when she saw her old caretaker. So

Again, where are Lock, Shock, and Barrel?

What will Jack do, now that he knows the truth?

Find out next time!


	6. First Guests

Similar Opposites Chapter 6

: First guests

Barrel

We ran all the way home only to see Jack waiting for us. Oh man! Were caught! We put on our masks and walked into the storm that was the angry pumpkin king. When he saw us he put his hands on his hips and frowned. Then behind him was a guilty looking Candy. I heard Lock growl. I knew how much he hated being lied to, even though he does it every day. When we reached Jack he looked at each of us. Jack opened his mouth to speak when Candy jumped in front of us. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I lied to you Jack. I'm sorry. They didn't sneak out. I came here and met them. Then I told them to come with me to my world. I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want my friends and me to get in trouble. It's my fault they left in the first place." Candy was either a good actress or a good liar. Probably both. I can't believe she took the blame for us.

Jack looked at Candy, then at us.

"Is this true?" Jack asked Candy. She nodded her head and hung it low.

Jack sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess no harms done. Plus you probably scared many mortals!" Jack said with a laugh. I let out a sigh of relief. None of us were in trouble.

"Hey! Where's Red and Flame?" Shock asked

Candy chuckled. "My dumb cohorts aren't very brave. One look at Halloween Town and they fainted!" I couldn't help but laugh with Candy.

"Hey guys!" Candy said. "Can I hang at your place?" she asked Lock. He looked at Shock. She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure." Lock said with a devilish grin. This can't be good.

"Cool! I'll be there with Red and Flame In a few." the Candy ran off.

Jack and Candy left and we went into our tree house. With new oil, it went up and down silently. Then me being the good child said.

"What do guest like? Should we clean up? Cook?" then Lock and Shock understood. We never had guests before! That's when Lock went commando.

"Shock you make your special. Barrel put away the knives, axes, bombs etc. I'll sweep."

We all did our best at our jobs. When I was done picking up the 5th axe off the ground I heard a small noise.

It was them. Honestly it was so funny how much they are like us.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Red asked

"I was here almost 5 minutes ago! Oh course this is the place!" Candy shouted. She socked him in the arm and they were in a brawl. It reminded me so much of Lock and Shock. When they finished they knocked on the elevator.

I went down in the elevator to meet them.

"Hey guys. Up this way." I said pointing up towards the tree house. "Hurry! Hurry!" I grinned

We all went into the elevator and soon enough we were in the tree house.

Red, Candy, and Flame were in awe. The place looked tidier than it had in years! Not a dust bunny in sight. Then Lock walked in.

"Hello. Dinners ready if you want some." Lock said. Much like the devil he can be charming if he has to.

"Sure!" Red, Candy, and Flame chimed together.

Lock walked them into the little room with the table. I grabbed 6 bowls and put them on the table.

I put my lollipop away and sat down. Shock walked in with a bronze metal pot. Inside was snake and spider stew! Mmmmm! Red, Candy, and Flame stared into the pot.

"What-" Red said

"Is-" Candy continued

"That?" Flame finished.

"Snake and spider stew!" I said.

I poured everybody a bowl. Lock and Shock haven't argued in minutes. A new record! We were all polite and watched as Candy took the first bite. Then she ate more and more. Red and Flame were a little more hesitant. Then they really liked it.

We had good conversations. First about Halloween then somehow the conversation moved on to Red, Candy, and Flame's world.

…

Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm back! I don't have much to say so by! REVIEW PLEASE!

~WritergirlLB


	7. The Awkward Conversation

Similar Opposites Chapter 7

: The awkward conversation

Red

The dinner was nice. Lock, Shock, and Barrel aren't as scary as I thought. Not like Jack anyway.

When I woke up, Candy wasn't there. But Jack was there, gave me a glass, and told me a story about how he almost ruined Christmas. I knew how much Candy loved that Christmas. After you get over all the monsters looks, you realize they are really nice. I finally broke away from my thoughts when Lock spoke.

"Hey now that you know about our world, how bout' you tell us about your world!" Lock said with a grin.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel leaned forward, put their elbows on the table, put there chin in their hands and stared at us... At the same time! I know Flame, Candy and I do things at the same time but that was creepy.

"Yah!" Barrel said. "Do you guys have parents?"

I looked at Candy, I knew this was a soft subject for her but I can tell Lock, Shock and Barrel aren't going down without a fight.

"Excuse me but I have to use the restroom." Candy said just to get away.

"It's down the hall to the right. Don't touch the bath tub." Barrel said.

Candy got up and left. Flame and I knew the drill. We crossed our arms at the same time and leaned back into our chairs.

"We'll tell you later-" Flame said

"She has a soft spot on that subject-" I said

"Please don't bring it up again" we said together.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel leaned back in their chairs and crossed their arms.

"Fine we will-" Lock started

"But you have to-" Shock continued

"Tell us after dinner" Barrel said.

I nodded my head and flapped my wings impatiently.

"We'll sleep over. When Candy is asleep we will tell you." I said. Then I drummed my fingers on the table and ate. Flame coughed and ate.

It was our hidden language. My tapping fingers meant no crossing fingers. A cough confirmed. A good secret language if I do say so myself. Lock, Shock, Barrel didn't suspect a thing!

Candy came back in and sat down. She continued to eat and we had a different conversation about this Halloween.

After dinner we traded Halloween candy and made our beds. Lock, Shock, and Barrel but their mattresses together to fit 6. They had king sized mattresses that they probably stole. I slept with Lock, Candy with Shock, and Flame with Barrel.

It was about 4:00 when I heard Candy's breathing slowly into a sleeping pace. I sat up. Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Flame sat up too.

"Ok. Spill it." Lock said.

I sighed. "We are orphans. Nobody wanted us so we left. We've been living in our own tree house in the woods. We get our money and food off of stealing. Candy is our fearless leader. You guys are like our only friends." I say.

Shock stood up and left. We just shook it off. Then Lock spoke.

"We never knew what happened to our parents either. We've been under the care of the town villain, until Jack killed him." Lock seemed very happy.

"Have you guys noticed" Flame said. "That we are almost exactly like each other. We have similar costumes. We all don't know what happened to our real parents. Were all a trio and were all known for our pranks and schemes. Don't you think that's too much of a coincidence?"

Lock and I looked at each other. We looked almost like each other. I just don't have a tail and my hair isn't waxed to look like horns and Lock doesn't have real wings. We both have that thin pointed chin, we were both the same height, and as pail as a sheet. One side of our smile is higher than the other. I realized how much Flame looked like Barrel. Their heads super round. An almost permanent grin on their faces. Similar costumes. The only big difference was the hair. Barrel's was green and Flame's was orange. Then I went to look at Shock and Candy. They weren't there!

"Hey guys! Where's Candy and Shock?"

…

Author's Note: Well it's been a while and because no one seems to read my stories, I'm going to finish it all at once, cause I feel like it.


	8. The Blade

Similar Opposites Chapter 8

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

: The blade

Shock

Red sighed "We are orphans. Nobody wanted us so we left. We've been living in our own tree house in the woods. We get our money and food off of stealing. Candy is our fearless leader. You guys are like our only friends."

My heart broke. That's how WE live. When someone else talks about it, it's painful. I got up and noticed Candy was gone! She must've heard the conversation! Thinking she was just like me, where would I go if I was sad? The first thing that hit my mind was Spiral Hill!

I ran as fast as I could. The hill was in view and sitting on it was a very familiar looking candy corn witch. I ran through the graveyard to the hill. I walked up slowly and put my hand on her shoulder. Her head spun around super-fast. Her face covered in tears. Her knees tucked under her chest and she sighed, seeing it was only me. I felt bad. I sat next to her.

"How much did you hear?" I asked

"Only all of it."

"Oh"

"..."

I looked at her face. The moonlight gave it an eerie, ghostly glow around it.

"Shock?"

"Yes?"

"I need to get something from my tree house. Can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Candy then got up and I showed her toward the tomb stone Lock, Barrel and I used to meet them. We continued to walk when we found the door. We opened it to find North Park. Then Candy took the lead. We walked all the way out of North Park climbed up a huge hill, and walked into the woods. We kept walking and suddenly a huge tree was in view.

"How do you get up?" I asked.

"Climb"

I was surprised by the answer. Climb? Then Candy started climbing up the tree. Branch by branch she climbed till she was at the top.

"Come on up!" she said.

"How?"

She pointed to a low branch.

"Put your right foot there and hold on to that branch." Candy said while pointing to another branch.

After a few minutes of instruction, I made it to the top. On the top was a zip line.

"You have to sit on this part." she said pointing to a piece of wood.

I sat and instinctively grabbed the rope holding it. Then Candy gave me a push. I screamed.

I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground, but I didn't. I looked around. The woods were dark and spooky. It was amazing. Next thing I knew I was in a tree house. Their tree house was dark. I could barely see a thing. Then Candy came through the same way I did. She lit a candle and the dark room became bright. The walls were made of wood (So were the floors) It was in the shape of a circle, in the middle was a tree trunk. In the corner was a small area that looked like a kitchen. On the other side of the room were curtains I looked behind them to see 3 mattresses. One Red, one White and orange, one black. I could tell who's those were.

"Ok Shock. I got it!" Candy told me.

"What is it?"

"This" Candy said. In her hand was a small dagger. The handle was gold and the dagger itself was made of silver metal and designed on the dagger was a pitchfork, a devil tail, a piece of candy corn, a witch hat, a skeleton head, and a flame. The dagger hasn't been cleaned, you can tell because there's still dried blood on it.

"Why do you need that?" I ask nervously.

"I wanted to see something." she said with a sneer.

My eyes widened in horror as Candy

pierced

HER

arm

with the sharp blade. It wasn't deep but I was bleeding more than it should.

Then the piece of candy corn glowed yellow. The cut moved into the shape of a candy corn and healed. The candy corn on the dagger still glowed. I then grabbed the dagger and cut a small cut on my arm. The witch hat glowed violet and then cut stretched and shaped into a witch hat. It still glowed violet and we both smiled. This was so cool.

…

**Author's Note: Wow! I haven't uploaded this story in like forever! I'm so sorry, but my computer broke and the lap top was taken up by my parents and brother. If you guys didn't know, I wrote this, months before I got my fanfiction account and I actually finished it a long time ago. After re-reading it, I didn't really like it. So, instead of deleting it off the internet, I'm going to write a new story after this one with Red, Candy, and Flame but it will be called, "_Similar Opposites: The Remake_". So after this story ends, you can look forward to the new one if you didn't like this one so much. So, I'm not changing ANYTHING from how I wrote it, just so you know. BTW: I'll updated Star Light soon and expect some Wreck- It Ralph here because I have a crazy obsession! (Not in the creepy way. HA!)**


	9. Witch Hunt and Destiny

_Author's Note: This chapter is for Ivy000. Thanks for reminding me to update! Keep the reviews coming!_

…

Similar Opposites Chapter 9

: Witch hunt and destiny

Lock

"Hey guys! Where's Candy and Shock?" Red said.

I looked behind me. Both of the girls are gone.

"We have to find them!" Red said

We all looked around the whole tree house. They were nowhere in sight. Barrel and Flame went in the bath tub and Red and I went on foot.

"You know Candy better than anyone else. Where would she be?" I ask Red.

He thought a moment "That cool spiral hill that we saw when we first went here. If not, Jack's house." the spiral hill was in view from the tree house but no one was on it.

"Let's head towards Jack's house." I said.

We set off towards Halloween town. I knew it like the back of my hand. One thing I knew was that the gate was always closed after midnight and opened at 6.

When we got there Red noticed that too. Luckily, Barrel, Shock, and I would sneak in to set up our pranks. All you had to do was slip in between the bars. I did and so did Red. We walked up to Jack's house and I rang the door bell. A loud scream was heard and a very tired and groggy Jack Skellington opened the door.

When he saw us he yawned loudly and let us inside.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jack asked

"No" Red and I chimed.

"It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"Oh. Well, we just wanted to know if you've seen Candy? She kinda ran away and wanted to know if you've seen her." I said.

Jack gasped.

"We need to find her!" Jack jumped up and with his super long legs, took only a few strides to the door.

I could tell Jack had bonded with Candy. But there's no time for that now I have to find Shock!

I looked at Red and I noticed a change in his face. Normally he was kind and charming but devious at times. Now his face showed deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He looked at me. His red eyes seemed to look straight through me and into my soul. He sighed.

"At my tree house, there is this dagger. On it are these symbols. 3 of them we knew but the other 3 we didn't know. Now I know what they are." Red told me.

"What were the symbols?" I ask.

"A pitchfork and a devil tail." I looked at my tail. "A witch hat, a piece of candy corn, a skeleton head and a flame."

Each symbol represents each of us!

A pitchfork was Red

A devil tail was me

A witch hat was Shock

A candy corn was Candy

A skeleton head was Barrel

A flame was Flame!

This was too much of a coincidence. Could Red, Candy, Flame, Shock, Barrel and I be twinned together by destiny?


End file.
